Birthday Gift
by florabloom101
Summary: It's difficult to stop loving the person who has been the hero of one's dream in just a matter of one night, but one can still try, right? Especially when one decided to give herself a gift on his birthday. one-sided Soujirou/Yuki.


**BIRHTDAY GIFT**

By, Loving Hidan

Pairing: one-sided YikiSoujirou

**Summary: **It's difficult to stop loving the person who has been the hero of one's dream in just a matter of one night, but one can still try, right? Especially when she decided to give herself a gift on his birthday, one-sided Soujirou/Yuki.

: : : : : : : : : : :

11.30pm. she looked at her watch. She was getting anxious. Half an hour from now will mark the start of a new day. But not just a typical new day, it was going to be a special day. It was going to be his birthday. She wasn't sure whether should call him or just send him a text message. Text message sounded good. That way she won't be disturbing him –cough- activities. God only knows where he was now and who he was with. So sending him a text message was better than calling him. But on the other hand, she wanted to hear his voice so badly… it had been way too long since she last saw him, it's been almost a year….and the last time she saw him, he wasn't even aware that she was there.

She didn't know how they stopped communicating with each other. One day they were friends, and the next day, he was out of the city and he never called her… well okay, it's true that he never really calls her to inquire about her life; it was always her to call first. But after he left, whenever she tried to call him, his phone was always busy or turned off. So she stopped calling or trying to call him exactly one month after he left. What was the point of calling him anyway? It wasn't like they were really close friends that they had to know everything about each other… And she wasn't a lovesick teenager anymore, she knew that. Therefore she stopped calling him or even texting him.

And now, eleven months after he left... eleven months without any sort of communication between them, she still found herself completely, uberly, head over heels in love with him and...

"Happy Birthday, Nishikado-san."

She typed on her phone. But it didn't sound right. It sounded too simple and "simple" was never good for Nishikado-san. So she tried again.

"I hope you'll be happy, wherever you are, wherever you go… Happy Birthday..."

This one sounded better than the first one. But she didn't have the courage to send the message so she threw the phone on her bedside table and went straight to bed. But of course, she was not going to fall asleep. There was no way she could fall asleep when her heart was beating a hundred mile per hour.

_Oh Gosh! _She just thought about him and her heart was… being abnormal! She wondered what she will do if she actually saw him now. She'd probably faint or scream… Nah, screaming sounded crazy so she decided she'll faint and forget that she ever saw him, _if _she sees of course.

: : : : : : : : : : : :

He was so difficult to love. With his playboy character and his _always-teasing_ voice, but she never saw a reason as to why she shouldn't love him because of those stupid reason. So she loved him and she knew that she will never be able to stop loving him even if he was rather cold to her at times.

Sometimes she feels like she can't breathe whenever she thinks about him. Sometimes she feels like crying just thinking about him and the future. They did not have anything in common and it was ridiculous to think that they might be together someday. She laughs at herself after realizing how pathetic she really is. So on this day, Nishikado-san's birthday she decided to give herself a gift. She needed to be free from him and her love for him. Her soul needed to be free. So, she was going to let him go. Even though he was never really with her, she was going to free herself from this constant pain that he unconsciously has been giving her.

_But I'll always be in love with you…Nishikado-san…._

_~Fin~_

_A/N_ sorry for the grammatical mistakes! Please review!


End file.
